Touchdown
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward was quarterback of his high school football team. This is him reflecting on his life and the major, life changing touchdowns he has scored over the years. Fluffy little story. It's short and just a little story I whipped together. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_This is just a little something I wrote on a snowy, snowed in day that I have experienced. I guess it just is a little shout out to make sure people appreciate what they have been given and not to take things forgranted.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer's does._

**Touchdown**

I remembered scoring that final touchdown that won Forks High the state championship in freshman year. I was the star quarterback of the varsity team. We were down by two points. My brother Emmett tossed me the ball from the twenty-five yard line and I caught it at five yards and ran, scoring the winning touchdown. My brothers came rushing at me and enveloped me in a group hug, soon followed by the rest of our fellow teammates. I remembered Coach Black handing me the trophy. I accepted it with a huge smile and felt pride that was indescribable.

Junior year was the year of my life. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan, joined the student body of Forks High in March. At first she despised me, stereotyping me as the classical playboy, athlete star. But when she was forced to work on a biology project with me outside of school, her feelings for me slowly changed. Three weeks later, after the presentation of our project, I asked Bella out on a date. Much to my surprise she accepted with little hesitancy. Before I knew it, we were officially a couple. Our junior prom came quickly but Bella was reluctant about going. I was a candidate for prom king due to my social status. Bella wasn't comfortable going with me when she would have to give me away to the prom queen. I begged her every chance I got and finally she agreed to go. What I failed to mention was that Alice nominated her for prom queen. When the announcements came for prom king, I walked to the stage, my eyes never leaving my love. I would never forget the tears that welled up in her eyes when they called her name and declared Bella prom queen. My girlfriend had been made my queen… how could life get any better?

Senior year came and went with flying colors. Not only was our graduation special because it finalized a chapter in our lives, a personal academic achievement, but I had a plan hidden up my sleeve that no one knew about. As our principal announced his congratulations to _Forks Class of 2006 _and our classmates tossed their graduation caps into the air, I knelt down on one knee and took Bella's hand in mine.I gazed into her eyes and proclaimed my love for her and told her how she completed my life and made me a better person. Then I asked her to marry me… Tears poured from her eyes as she nodded and choked out a _yes_. I stood up and embraced her, twirling her around in a circle. My lips found hers and we kissed there on that stage like no one else was watching.

Two years later, Bella and I were married. It was a small wedding, only our close family and friends attended. My parents sent us to their cabin out on Isle Esme as our wedding gift. For two weeks, Bella and I made passionate love to one another and grew closer than we had been before. Our new profound love did not go unnoticed by our family, for nine months later; Bella and I were blessed with the greatest gift imaginable. We were given a gorgeous, healthy baby boy who we named Christopher Michael Cullen.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined my life turning out the way it had. In my life, I had scored seven monumental touchdowns. The first starting off with that winning touchdown in freshman year and the last being the family I created. I would never want anything more in my life. Every morning I woke up lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, my Bella. Then once our son awakened, we walked into his room and I got a glance at the greatest miracle we'd been given. Who could ever ask for more? Certainly not me.

_**Author's Note: **_This was simply just something I whipped together to waste time on a dreary day. I hope it was somewhat satisfying? Let me know in your review. Thanks!

Happy Holidays!


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
